


The worst Stucky fic ever.

by itsfine



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, bad, crackfic, sorry.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 04:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsfine/pseuds/itsfine
Summary: Do you like sex?Well not any more.





	The worst Stucky fic ever.

Bucky walked in to find the bed covered with soft red rose leaves. Steve was reclining sinusly. He gazed deeply into bucky’s crystal brown eyes as he whipped out his hog. 

The room was filled with the warm light of many flickering candles Steve had placed all around the apartment. Their scents mixed, filling the air with a fragrant melange of fresh cotton, evergreen, chocolate chip cookies, and new car smell. As Bucky entered, it tickled his nose down to the very core. Every part of him salivated with the thought of Steve’s touch. His hand snaked around, parting the meaty butt cheeks and popping a finger into the small hole he found in between. 

Wow, he purred. 

His finger flicked in and out with the curiosity of a hummingbird’s tongue. 

His hot honker dong unfurled eagerly. Slowly it raised from the depths, like a Nemo’s Nautilus emerging from the inky black waters of his Joe Boxer brand boxer shorts. 

Steve admired it’s gentlemanly curve. The elegant balls undulated slowly, like waves breaking on a velvet shore. 

His nipples hardened into tiny boners. He whispered into his ear, a quote from their favorite movie. “Banana.” But this time, he was referring to the penis before him. 

His eyes were wild with passion. His biceps flexed as he lifted him in a tight embrace, and lowered him to his hard crotch. He stroked his dense manhood with strong, finger covered hands. Slow and lovingly, they porked each other.

Steve moaned. His dong was pulsing with sex. Gently Bucky invited it into his mouth. It made itself comfortable. They enjoyed each others company. Then Steve sensuously jizzed his cum into Bucky’s mouth. “Yummy” gasped Bucky. It was really delicious right now, but maybe that’s just cause he forgot to eat lunch.


End file.
